


今晚留下吧（Just Tonight)

by XTORY



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Drug Use, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 被冲田刺激后的土方，走进了一家夜店遇到了他最不想遇到的人
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	今晚留下吧（Just Tonight)

这是土方十四郎第一次进这间酒馆。  
  
以往他想喝酒的时候通常会去定食屋或者直接在屯所开上一瓶，但是显然他就是为了离开屯所才选择来这条街闲逛，定食屋同样是个糟糕的选项，在那里十有八九他会遇到坂田银时，两人在分道扬镳之后甚少来往，土方也实在不想在这种状态下和旧情人打交道。  
  
这种状态当然就是恰逢新年手头却积攒着一堆棘手的案子，街头的攘夷志士就像老鼠一样抓也抓不完，“他们也要过年的啊。”这是近藤的说法，局长一如既往地保持乐观，在他眼里就算是攘夷志士也会体恤真选组的心情，放弃在假期犯上作乱，他理解近藤，后者这么说多半是想让大家过个好年。但土方不行，他得时刻保持警惕，而现在他该和冲田一起再把这几条街道搜查一圈的，只是冲田.....  
  
他不能再去想冲田了。  
  
也许近藤是对的，他应该给自己放个假，就像这样，穿着常服走在街上，连佩刀都忘了带——就像是歌舞伎町随便哪个手无缚鸡之力小市民的装扮。在一排嘈杂的小酒馆里，选了最冷清的一家，然后坐在吧台前昏昏欲睡，酒吧里人很少，也没有热情聒噪的陪酒小姐，甚至连酒保都是一副没精打采的模样。土方觉得自己现在简直凄惨极了，酒中的冰块慢慢融化，变得越来越小，他拿起杯子一饮而尽，然后起身准备离去。  
  
“我请你喝一杯吧。”  
  
土方本能打算开口拒绝，但对方的声音在空荡的酒吧中格外清晰，“土方副长，别急着走啊。”  
  
他重新坐了回去，此生从未这么后悔忘记带上佩刀。  
  
“高杉。”  
  
对方比他想得要瘦，一副弱不禁风的样子，紫色袖口露出的那截腕子看上去随时都会折断似的，在昏暗中他紫色的发丝呈现出一种吊诡的色泽，薄薄一层挡住了绷带缠住的那半只眼。此刻他另外一只眼睛没在看自己，而是盯着推过去的那杯酒，在紫色灯光的映照下清醇如水，土方不得不伸手接住。  
  
“我不想说放心吧没下毒，”对方开口说道，嘴角带着笑意，柔软，轻松，像是大型猫科动物一样的笑容，“我想说的是，即使我在里面下了毒，你也会喝的，对吧。”  
  
可恶。土方想，他说得对。也许换作一周前，一天前，或者几个小时前的土方十四郎，都不会立刻将杯中物一饮而尽，但结局大抵相似——他能看得出酒馆里大部分都是对方的人，或许那个和他形影不离的金发女人早就在某座顶层建筑物上架起了狙击枪。没有胜算，在这种情况下贸然搏斗只会是死路一条，想离开也毫无可能。  
  
而且他太累了。  
  
那杯酒喝起来没有任何味道，却像是一把剑一样顺着喉咙直冲肚里，土方想过中毒的症状，也许他的内脏已经开始出血了，再顺着嘴角流下来，这种情况下，他只能希望自己死得体面，不要因为身体的剧痛而哭喊或是抽搐。  
  
他想起浪士组成立不久后，一位队员被要求切腹，而土方是介错人，他其实也掌握不好什么时候该挥剑，只是每一次都侥幸算准了时机。后来他把这项任务分派给其他人，有一次出于一种恶劣的心理，他安排冲田去介错，冲田的目光把他从头看到了脚，却什么也没说。  
  
他不知道自己为什么会想到这些，现在介错是身边的人，而他正因此饱受煎熬。但直到现在他也没如意料中一般感觉到不对劲，相反他整个人暖融融的，就像是身体里有某个回应点正等待着被开启。  
  
他开始意识到发生了什么。  
  
“高杉晋助，”他一字一句地说道,“你这手段实在太下作。”  
  
对方好像被他逗笑了一样，“别紧张，我今天不打算要你的命。”他凑了过来，领口大开，土方努力移开目光却被一个吻堵住了嘴，他整个人软的像一团棉花，只能任凭对方对自己上下其手，想到周围全是高杉的人他更是心中冒火，在被放开的间隙恶狠狠地开口，“外面有酒店。”  
  
“还算识相。”  
  
他跟在高杉后面，故意放慢脚步和对方保持距离——他对逃跑不抱希望也不打算这么做，但他也不愿意其他人将他们两个视作什么纠缠不清的关系。  
  
“最近过得如何？”高杉突然问了他一句，没有回头。  
  
“不怎样。”土方身体燥热难耐，原本刻意减慢的速度现在已经变成竭尽全力才能达到，自然没有心情回答这种无聊的寒暄。  
  
对方笑了，“你一直都不怎样。”  
  
进了房间后土方就像垂死之人一般倒在床上，如果能这样昏死过去就是再好不过，即使面前这个人对自己做出什么，只要他不知道，就总归好一点。但高杉显然不会让他得逞，尽管身体瘫软，土方十四郎的意识却清醒得很，更糟糕的是在瞥见高杉领口的内容后他已经硬了，在宽松的衣料下都能看得清楚。  
  
而高杉也正盯着他看。羽织外套被随手搭在椅背上，他跨坐在土方身上，慢条斯理地解开对方的衣带，光裸的皮肤泛上粉红的色泽后带着一种暧昧的情色感。高杉像是捕获猎物的狮子，要先享受一番胜利的快感，他耐心地逗弄着身下的男人，平日里拨弄琴弦的手此刻却弹奏起了靡靡之音，在几下极尽温柔的抚摸之后又稍微用上了力度，终于满意地看到对方睁开那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
  
“你走神了。”他看着那双眼睛，抱怨道。  
  
“.......”  
  
“在想别的人吗？”他凑近身下的人，轻声细语，妙药春情，高杉晋助一向懂得该如何勾引别人而甚少被别人勾引。但今天是个例外——他的手指轻柔地带着强烈暗示性地抚上对方的脖颈，然后用力地掐上去，力道大的他指尖发白，他专注于对方的反应——显然土方没有料到他的动作，此刻那双灰蓝色的眼睛蒙上了水气，那双手攀上高杉的手臂，奋力解救自己，却像溺水之人一样，显得力不从心。  
  
“专注点，如果我要操一个人的话，就要好好的操。”  
  
高杉知道他是什么样的人，心高气傲，目中无人，偏要迎难而上，这种人无论在什么情况下，你就是没办法让他承认人为刀俎我为鱼肉的道理，高杉见过太多这样的人，以至于到最后他以为自己早已厌倦这种无休止的拉锯战。但这次不一样，他想，手上几乎是发了狠地使劲，他能感觉到对方的喉结在自己的手下颤抖，像是把蝴蝶覆进掌心的挣扎，那泛红的皮肤变得滚烫，高杉用膝盖顶开对方的双腿，直接撞进了对方濡湿的下体，湿热紧致得他也忍不住闭上眼低喘一声。  
  
他从来没有不做过头事的觉悟，却在此刻鬼使神差地松开了手，看着土方猛地睁开眼，还没来得及反应就剧烈地咳嗽起来，皱着眉头满脸泪水，看上去可怜兮兮，高杉俯下身吻他，在意识到撬不开对方的嘴时用力动了一下插进对方体内的硬挺，在喘息的瞬间狠狠地吻了上去。  
  
“你是有精神疾病还是怎么的？”土方怒气冲冲地问，他简直要气炸了，太阳穴突突地跳，他知道这怒火多半还夹杂着恐惧，在意识到自己手无寸铁和不得不喝下对方的饮料时他都没这么怕过，但是如果这样死去太屈辱了，简直还不如一条狗。他没来由地想到冲田，想着那家伙面无表情地盯着自己可悲的遗体时，能说出的所有刻薄话。  
  
“土方，”高杉没理会对方刚才的那句咒骂，轻笑一声，抚慰着对方已经硬起来的分身，“我可能有点喜欢你了。”就像他说的，什么事他都能干得很出色，上床亦然。土方没几下就射在他的手上，高杉用手指探入对方口中搅动，土方当然会咬自己，但他不在意，完事后他抽离对方的身体，把手上的血抹在那张漂亮脸蛋上。  
  
——  
  
“你和春雨的那群人打过几次交道，”土方点起一根烟，这已经成了下意识的动作，他需要那些烟雾来掩盖那些连自己都无以名之的情绪，尽管整个动作并不像他所想的那般完美，“那群人真的像传说中那般差劲吗？”  
  
高杉扯了扯嘴角，“你想当海盗了吗？”  
  
“我收拾过不少那种人，”烟雾在胸腔中暖得发痒，他忍不住闷咳一声，“我和各种各样的罪犯打交道。”  
  
高杉用手肘撑起身体，居高临下地注视着土方，绿色的眼瞳像是坟冢间的野火，像是期望着能从对方身上烧出个答案似的，“但没有我这样的。”  
  
“确实。”  
  
“我不会称自己为罪犯。”  
  
“这由不得你。”  
  
“在我看来是这样，”高杉拿过土方手中的烟，凑到嘴边浅浅吸了一口就放下，皱了皱眉，随手把烟按灭在床头，土方闷哼一声也没有说什么，“我做我拿手的：我从不失败，你做你擅长的：试着阻止我。”  
  
“我们不是一直都在这么做吗？”  
  
“今晚不。”  
  
“那是你的说法。”  
  
“算是吧，”高杉终于站起了身，把羽织松松垮垮地披在了身上，背对着床，土方看不清他的表情，“这张床下放了一把刀，伸手就能够得到，不久前刚打磨过——可以轻易切开任何一个成年男性的喉咙，即便是真选组的副长。”他回过头看着床上人那双灰蓝色的眼眸，在捕捉到片刻的颤抖后温和地笑了一下，转身离去。  
  
“后会有期，副长大人。”  
  
土方躺在凌乱的被单间抽完了一包烟，任凭自己的思绪在头顶盘旋，终于他坐起身，试探性地摸了一把床底，在碰到熟悉的金属触感之后他松开了手。整理好衣着后，他推开门走了出去，任那把刀安然地躺在那里。  
  



End file.
